Facing Fears
by angelarms
Summary: Lady, so caught up in battling her own inner demons and those also lingering in the real world, never picks up the signs until it's too late. Dante x Lady pairing. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's another Lady x Dante story for you! The first installment of what should be a short-ish but cute story!

--

Some people ask me…

How do you do it? How do you face demons and come out alive? Aren't you scared?

I tell them: it's my job. It's what I do.

What I don't tell them is that I _am_ scared.

The difference between you and me is that I've conquered my fear. You see a demon and you run, and why wouldn't you? That would be the smart thing to do. I see a demon and I use my fear to aid me. Fear keeps me alive, keeps me on my toes. I feel scared but I fight my fear head on.

You think I'm mad, right?

Sometimes, so do I…

--

Dante.

The only demon I wouldn't and couldn't kill.

If you believe in fate, which you might do if you go for those romantic notions, it could be said that we were fated to meet. Both of us so different and yet so similar. I should have hated him – and I did at first – but it didn't take me long to realise he wasn't what he seemed. Both of us hid our true selves. Both of us hid our hurt. And, against all odds, I befriended him. A demon. But I use that word lightly because truly he is not a demon. Half-demon, yes, but that half isn't used for evil as the name suggests. It's used for good.

Anyway, three years have passed since we met at Temen-ni-gru. Three years since my father's death. Three years since I got a chance to enact my revenge. If you think much had changed since then, you'd be right. Well, sort of. They've stayed the same in that I'm still hunting demons. Stayed the same in that Dante hasn't changed at all. But they're different too, because for the first time since my mother was killed, I'm starting to feel the sense of having some stability in my life. And that stability, funnily enough, comes in the form of a white-haired imbecile in a red coat.

Yes, yes, okay, I'll admit it. Dante's my friend, even though we do end up fighting like cat and dog a lot of the time.

"Lady, where did you say this place was, again?"

Currently, we were walking side by side; his towering form meant that I had to look up at him to make eye contact. Sometimes I wish I was just a little bit taller, just so that I didn't feel so small standing next to him!

There were a few hours of daylight left and above us the sky was tinged with red and orange. I hoped we'd have found our destination before it got too dark to see but now I wasn't too sure. I'd spent a long time calculating travel distances and times, but I might as well not have bothered, since Dante hadn't been ready on time. I swear he just likes to mess up my plans for fun! Would it kill him to be on time for once? It's not like demons care whether you're fashionably late, or not. Idiot.

"Were you listening to anything I was telling you yesterday?"

"Of course. I heard _some _of it."

I sighed. Even if I wrote it down in big capital letters and left it on his desk a month in advance he wouldn't have a clue what the mission was about.

"I'm surprised you even remembered where to meet me." I mumbled, shifting the heavy bazooka across my back so it wasn't pressing against my shoulder blade.

"See, now that I did remember." He grinned at me but I turned from him, annoyed.

"Why do you think I enjoy wasting my time?"

"It's not wasting it when you're spending it with me, babe." He groped me playfully from behind and my fist automatically swung up to crack him good and hard across the cheek.

"Don't do that." My voice was deadly serious, but he cast me one of his aggravating, flirtatious grins. I didn't want to rise to the bait. I know he wanted to get me angry so he could argue. I actually think he likes arguing with me. Why that is, I can't even begin to imagine. Maybe I like arguing with him, too. But not now. "I mean it, Dante, we've got work to do."

Is it weird that sometimes his flirtatious interaction with me makes me sad? I can't explain it and to be honest, I don't really want to. If I start thinking about things like that then I end up getting myself into a mess. I hate not being able to understand things, especially things going on inside my own head. I mean, if you can't know and trust yourself and your own feelings, who can you trust?

No one, that's who.

"Okay, listen up, because I'm not telling you again." I took the lead, stepping sideways into a back alley, secretly happy to show off my ability to navigate the city so well. There weren't many shortcuts in this place that I didn't know of. If Dante was impressed, he didn't say anything, but he probably hadn't even noticed. I sighed and continued.

"This is a big job. From what I gather, this old factory building has housed a demon colony for quite some time. So far they've not caused too much trouble. They've not run manic in the streets, burned anything down but they probably are the cause for numerous disappearances in the area." I paused and glared over my shoulder at him to make sure he was listening. His eyes, for once, were deadly serious and my heart quickened, pleased to see it. "I did some research into the disappearances."

He rolled his eyes at me, knowing how thorough I was.

"These demons are smart." I stressed.

"Not all that smart if they got discovered before they could do any real harm." Dante asked.

"They're definitely smarter than you." I snapped back, irritated. Yes, okay, so he was the Mr. Wonderful Man Who Is Practically Undefeatable. I think sometimes he forgets that it's actually quite possible for me to die during a mission – even an easy one if I make a stupid mistake! That's why I'm so careful. That's why I do my research. I do NOT go blundering in not knowing what to expect because if I did, I wouldn't be around for long. "Are you even taking any of this seriously?"

"That's why we make such a great team, babe. You do the research and I do the killing." He slung an arm around my shoulders, and I stepped sideways, shoving him in the ribs with an elbow. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Didn't he realise he couldn't fob me off like all those other women? Didn't he know he couldn't charm me? I would not forgive him just because he thought he was acting cool and manly. I did my share of demon-exterminating, too!

"That's it. I've had enough." I quickened my step, angling myself between a narrow gap between two houses. The walls here were slick and moss covered from leaking pipes and as I emerged, my pristine white blouse was left covered with grime. I gave a half-hearted attempt at wiping it off with my hands and turned to make sure Dante was able to keep up.

Yeah, like I could possibly lose him, right?

Super-fast, super-agile Dante.

Do you think I'm bitter? I'm starting to wonder…

He sidled up alongside me and grinned, waiting for me to take the lead again. That look said it all. He knew exactly where we were going. He was just humouring me. "This little game you're always playing." I spoke through gritted teeth. "It's getting old."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Here the sun shone bands of orange across his white hair, smoothing the angles of his face. I suppose, if I was going to be honest with myself, he is handsome. I mean, it's not like I _fancy _him or anything, but he's not ugly. Broad shoulders. Tall. That crooked grin that I find infectious if I'm not irritated at the time. Those shining blue eyes. I don't think he knows how easily I can read his emotions through his eyes. If he's angry or sad or irritated, I can see it right there as if it were written down in words. It's one skill he doesn't have.

Right now…he's amused. And he _does _know what I'm talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean." I snapped, feeling my face grow hot with anger. "Can't you be serious for once? Can't we have one mission where we don't end up at each other's throats?"

He drew close and I don't know why, but I backed away. Something in his eyes…I didn't recognise. My bazooka pressed between me and the wall and I drew myself up, ready to retaliate.

"So, you're not enjoying it anymore?" There was that grin again and that…that look in his eyes. Oh…wait. I _had _seen that look before. It had just never been directed towards me. What was he up to? Ugh…and why is my heart racing? I'm not scared! There's nothing scary about Dante, at all!

His hand pressed against the wall beside my head and then he was leaning over me, tantalisingly close. I could feel the heat emanating from him, smell that familiar scent of worn leather and aftershave. What was he…? Why was I…? Ugh, help!!!

"There's no point in denying it." He teased, voice lowered.

"Denying what?" I rasped back, my face aflame with…anger? Embarrassment?

"That you enjoy arguing with me."

Did I enjoy it? Maybe I did. Was I going to admit it? No way! I put on a stern expression and glared up at him, aware that his face was getting closer to mine. Too close now. What was he thinking? Was he actually trying it on? He tipped his head a little and his breath teased against my mouth. Yes, he was definitely trying it on.

Then why wasn't I stopping him? Why was I letting him do this? Did I _want_ him to do this?

No. No I didn't!

I turned my head and was reminded distinctly of that time in Temen-ni-gru. I thought he was going to kiss me then, too. Though I'm not sure he actually would have. I think it reminded Dante too, because he smiled and immediately drew back, as if realising what he had been about to do.

My face was hot and he must have seen that flustered look on my face because I know I did a terrible job of hiding it. I tried to cover it with a glare and turned to move onwards, moving along another alleyway which seemed to come to a dead end.

It didn't come to a dead end, of course. I knew my path too well for that.

At the far end, hidden in shadow was a ladder fixed securely to the wall of an empty shop. I paused at the bottom, set a hand on one of the rungs and cast another glance over my shoulder. He was closing in again and, before I had a chance to think on what had happened, I swung up onto the ladder and began to climb.

This had happened before. The whole almost kissing thing, I mean. Yes, it had maybe happened at Temen-ni-gru, though I'm not sure if I'm remembering correctly anymore. It had happened again about a year after that. We'd been out drinking, celebrating the first year of Dante's business. He was drunk and I was well on my. He'd leaned close like he wanted to whisper something to me. He said something but I never caught it. And then his hand was on my face, touching my cheek, my jaw, tilting up my head. I'd cracked him one across the head and that had been the end of that. Then there was the second time, maybe a couple of months later. I was working on my motorcycle when he came up behind me, crouching down to see what I was attempting to fix. He had reached around me, set a hand on my elbow and leaned against me. And, when I turned to glare at him, his lips had grazed my cheek. I pulled apart from him, told him to stop being a pervert and ordered him out, throwing an oily old cloth at him when he refused.

But until today there hadn't been any more incidents like that and I wondered why he'd suddenly started up again. Was it some sort of game he liked to play? Were his tarts not giving him enough attention? Was he using me until they started showing interest again? I don't even understand what he sees in those tarts, other than the fact that they're normally tall, blonde and beautiful. But what they have in looks they lack in intelligence. It's disgusting. But wait, why do I even care about the type of women he likes?

I paused at the top of the ladder and glanced down. Dante was still on the ground, his head tilted up towards me, a huge grin on his face that only seemed to grow wider as our eyes met.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, angry.

"Enjoying the view." He replied smoothly.

What did he mean, enjoying the…oh. I realised what he meant and colour burst back into my face, I smothered it with anger and aimed it for him. "You bastard!" That was it. I'd had enough of this. I vaulted up onto the roof and made a quick dash across its rough, flat surface. I leapt from one building to the other, not caring to look back to see if he was following. I knew he was. He wouldn't turn back now.

Maybe half an hour later we reached our destination, the sun low in the sky but casting enough light that we could see well enough. I crouched down and spread a map across the tiles of the roof we were standing on. "Okay. You'll wait by the front entrance with my bazooka. I need to slip inside using the vent and make my way down the hall so I can unlock the building from the inside. Now, before you say it, yes, it'd be easier to blow the thing wide open but I'd rather not let them know we're there until we're right on top of them. Have you got that?" I looked up and he nodded, somewhat vaguely.

I stood, slipped the bazooka from my back, already feeling somewhat naked without its weight. I passed it gingerly to him and he took it. Our fingers touched and my hand tingled with warmth. He knew I didn't trust anyone but him with Kalina Ann, but he'd never commented on it. He didn't now. He just took it, looked at me and then leapt from the roof. I watched him move into position and then edged round to the side of the old factory.

Now, since Dante wasn't interested in listening, I'll explain to you now what I meant about these demons being intelligent. Yes, they had killed people, they must have done. However, their targets were specially picked. They didn't take businessmen or mothers. They targeted those who wouldn't be missed if they were suddenly to disappear. The homeless. The lower ranking gang members. Drifters. Okay, so it's not rocket science to you or me, but you have to remember, most demons just blunder into this world shrieking and screaming until their end. These ones were organised. They had a hiding spot, were doing their best to stay out of trouble until…well, I don't know when, exactly. But I was certain they must have been waiting for something.

I settled by the grate and unscrewed the panel so I could squeeze through. It was a tight-fit but if I breathed in, I could just about squeeze down the short length of vent system. After a few meters of crawling on my belly I dropped down into a dark corridor, the only light coming from patches in the wall that had crumbled away. I moved silently down the corridor, being careful not to make a sound, knowing that the demons could be listening, waiting.

They were.

Something shifted to block my path, something tall, dark and slender. In it's elongated face were two splinters of fluorescent green, glowing like lanterns in the darkness. Other than that, I couldn't make out what species of demon it was, or the sort of weapon it might have.

My hands had already found my pistols and just as I was raising them to shoot, it threw itself at me, throwing my aim. The bullets ricocheted off the ceiling, both spinning uselessly across the room. I knew Dante would have heard them but what he wouldn't know was that I was currently in the middle of a wrestling match with a demon!

It was startlingly heavy and we rolled across the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs. I tried to alter the aim of my guns but the demon seemed experienced in preventing me from doing that. One of its hands grasped my throat and I gasped for breath, my lungs burning as I drew in each ragged breath. I threw a knee up into his gut and he recoiled slightly, but not enough to free me. Perhaps enough for me to aim, though?

No…!

The demon struck at me, knocking the pistol flying. It's hand – viciously clawed – caught me across my arm and bit down across my chest, grazing my collarbone and tearing my blouse. I stifled my cry of pain and hit back, taking pleasure in its pained squeal.

And then the door was being blasted from its hinges, sending us both reeling across the floor. The impact of the bazooka shook the teeth in my skull and sent my ears into a frantic ringing. But the explosion had distracted the demon and I swung round, slamming my foot into the side of its head and watching in pleasure as it buckled and fell to the ground.

The dust was clearing now and, as I looked up, I saw him silhouetted in the doorway. A dark shadow, tall and slender but powerfully built. Coat whipping wildly behind him. No. He wasn't your stereotypical hero but he certainly was a hero, though I'd never tell him I'd thought that.

The demon I'd knocked down twitched and began to rise. In the better light I could see its lupine figure. It had large, pointed ears standing upright upon its elongated face. It was slender but strong and swift with a long, bushy tail and clawed feet and hands. It snarled and its mouth was full of razor-teeth. It strengthened its posture and raised its head, howling.

A gunshot echoed and the howl ended abruptly, the body turning to black ash which blew back to shower me.

Chocking and coughing, I barely registered Dante lifting me by the arm. All I was aware of was standing next to him, shouldering my bazooka and preparing for the worst.

The worst came a second later, in the form of fifteen more creatures that came as close to the description of werewolf as I could think. Yes, they were sleek and black rather than being covered with shaggy brown fur. Their bodies swirled with green markings that seemed to glow sporadically as they moved. But they were wild and vicious and eager to avenge their fallen brother.

This was going to get interesting.

--

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back with chapter 2! It won't be too long before the third chapter comes out, either. Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! Now to thank my reviewers~

croaky - I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I don't often write in first person so this has been quite a challenge for me. Luckily Lady's character is a lot easier for me to get to grips with than most (I hope, anyway!) Thanks for reviewing!

ashley - Here's your update! Thanks for the review!

BIG-D-73 - I'm glad your enjoying the story! I'm hoping to try and build tension as each chapter goes on. Thanks for your review!

Now, onto the story...

---

CHAPTER 2

---

The brawl had ended up getting out of control, the flood of demons managing to separate us from one another. At one point Dante was completely out of sight, though I could hear the ringing of Ebony and Ivory – a comforting sound. Covered in dust and bleeding from my earlier mishap, I fired everything I had into the onslaught, taking pleasure at the sound of their screams.

And then it was over, quite suddenly. The ground was drenched with their blackened remains and, after a moment, I moved over to meet Dante as he reappeared. He was in good spirits. Me too. Is it odd that fighting and killing demons had this affect on us? I sometimes wondered whether eventually all this killing was going to be too much and drive me mad. We grinned at each other and he laughed. It was infectious.

Then, completely unprompted, he draped an arm around my shoulders and steered me back the way we had come. "So what do you say, Lady? We finish up at the bar?"

"Looking like this?" I eyed him, feeling myself turn back to seriousness. "We're both filthy and I've got blood on my shirt." I pulled at the ragged tear and felt blood suffuse my face as I realise how revealing that gash had made my top. I pressed it back against me, hoping the blood would keep it held against my skin. It did. I could tell, from his look, that Dante had noticed already and cursed silently. What a pervert!

He smiled at me and the world lit up.

Wait? What? Shut up, Lady!

Anyway, lets get back on track…

I shrugged away from his arm and set the pace, moving swiftly through the remains of the building. I wasn't convinced we'd seen the last of these demons, but for now everything was silent. All we had left to do was collect our pay!

We parted ways a few minutes later and I headed back for home, intending to sink into a nice hot bath. I thought about how great it would be to submerge myself in hot water and bubbles, scrub the ash out of my hair and then curl up in a fluffy towel and fall asleep in front of the TV. I thought how nice it would be if Dante was there with me, cracking a beer, arguing with me about the programme we were watching. An unlikely scene? Well you might think so, but actually we'd spent many a night side by side on the couch, arguing about what was going on in movies and who was the bad guy etc…etc… It was…nice, actually.

And no, it wasn't nice because I fancy him. It was nice because…well…it just was.

I paused outside my door, turned the key in the lock and stepped into my dark little apartment. The door slammed closed behind me and I fumbled for the light switch. The bulb fizzed and then flickered into life, still humming to itself as I shook off my shoes and padded across the bare floorboards into the little kitchen. My place isn't much to look at. In fact, it mainly looks like some sort of workshop. Motorcycle parts lying strewn in just about every available space, gun parts scattered across tabletops. The smell of oil and metal. Not exactly the sort of apartment you'd expect a woman to have.

I moved into the bathroom, turned the taps, listening to the creaking of old pipes, and then watched the water gush into the tub. Then, with a grunt, I peeled the grimy clothes from my body, pausing to check out my reflection in the mirror.

I hated looking at my reflection.

I'd never admit this to anyone, but sometimes I wished I was pretty. Sometimes I wished I could put on a little make-up, feel like a proper girl instead of this violent, stubborn little tomboy. But there was nothing I could do about it. This was who I am. This is what I looked like.

My face was hard but, when I let the frown smooth away, I could see the promise of something more feminine desperate to get out. My eyes were…my father's eyes. I hated them. My hair was cut crudely, chopped this way and that about my face. It was brown, naturally messy and fell across my forehead untidily. There was that scar across my nose and when have you ever seen a model or admired woman with a scar on her face? And that's not the only one I have…

There's the scar just above my elbow, jagged and bumpy. A dapple of scars run along my back. I have another on my leg – where my father stabbed me with my own weapon – and a few small, neat scars across my knuckles. There are more, but you have to look closer to find them.

Oh and then there were the wounds from today, the scratch on my chest. That'd probably be another scar. Another one to add to my ever-growing collection.

I turn the mirror away, annoyed at myself for being so ugly and not being able to do anything about it. Annoyed too, because I realised that my desire for long, sleek hair and delicate features were almost an exact match of the type of women Dante flirts with. What was up with that? Like I care what he thought of me!

But, maybe I did…

I stopped the water flow and sank down into the water, sighing with relief.

An hour later, I was finishing towel-drying my hair when the phone rang. I glared at it, annoyed, wondering who would be calling at this hour. Oh wait, okay, so it was only 10:30pm…but in any case, it was either Dante or someone calling about a job. I wasn't sure what would be worse.

Reluctantly I picked up. "Hello?"

"Guess who."

"Dante, please, I've only been back an hour and you're already bugging me?"

"Ouch, that hurts."

I sighed, summoning what little patience I had. "What do you want?"

"You ready to go to that bar like we talked about?"

"We didn't talk about going to a bar. You suggested it and I said no."

"But that was earlier. What about now?"

"No--."

"--Wait, don't hang up. Look, the drinks are on me. I can afford it since that job was so easy."

I growled, but he was right. I'd been expecting a much bigger fight than that. It had been easier. Perhaps I was getting too wary in old age. Old age? Riiight. I'm not _that_ old.

"Fine." I supposed that I could do with going out. "Where are we meeting?"

"I'll swing by your place. Wear something hot for me, would you?"

I hung up the phone, irritated. Dress up for him? What did he think this was? A date? Ha. Laughable. He'd get a beating for that once he got here. But he was partly right. Going out meant wearing something other than my normal attire. Yes, I had a few garments I used for casual wear, but since trouble seemed to find me when I was out minding my own business, that wardrobe was severely depleted. I threw the doors open and peered inside. A couple of t-shirts hung on their hangers – um, noooo way. A pair of jeans were folded up beneath them. I lifted them up and held them against me. They'd be snug but at least they were clean and unspoiled. The best top I could find turned out to be a red tank top with a black dragon insignia on the back, I hadn't worn it in a while but who cares. Okay, so jeans and a tank top wasn't particularly girly – or hot – but they'd have to do.

I was just pulling the tight-fitting jeans up over my hips when Dante knocked at the door. Growling, I did up the zipper, pulled the tank top over my head and paused to smooth my hair with my fingers – to no avail.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, I threw the door open and stepped out into the dark, turning off the light before he could get a look at what I was wearing. I'd prefer being spared the teasing, if it's all the same to you. He grinned at me – his smile lit by moonlight – and looped his arm through mine, hugging it to his side so I couldn't wrench it free – and believe me when I say I tried!

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked, angry and hot with embarrassment. Okay, so he normally did things like this, but that near-kiss earlier had put me on edge. My warning siren was blaring and I was prepared to defend myself if need be.

"Deal?"

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" I continued. "Come on then, out with it."

"Well, I figured I'd let you be my honorary girl for the night."

"Your _what_?" I hissed, coming to a sudden halt. "I don't think so."

"Seriously, Lady, it'll be fun. We'll go to the bar, get insanely drunk. Then, when we can barely remember our names, we'll stagger out of the bar together, take part in a drunken romp and wake up feeling like death." He laughed and I could have sworn he was drunk already.

My mouth hung open, agape. Had I really heard correctly? Even for Dante, this was over the top. Yes, he flirted insanely with women but he'd always been more subtle than this. He'd blatantly suggested that we have drunken sex! I sought a reaction but couldn't seem to decide between shock, horror, embarrassment, anger or…or something else, but…well it didn't matter. I chose the look of disbelief.

He seemed to be waiting on my reaction, almost as if he were a scientist waiting to see what would happen once two chemicals were mixed. He looked amused. I told myself I hated him.

That was a lie.

I told myself I wasn't even tempted by him.

Another lie.

Is it sad when you lie to yourself? Do you think somehow that if you reason with your own mind, that you might be able to pull the curtain over your own eyes? Perhaps it works for some. Perhaps it worked for me a long time ago. But it didn't seem to work anymore.

"No? Okay, just checking." I noticed that he'd let my arm go. "To the bar!" He announced and, groaning, I followed him, now certain that somehow he'd already managed to get himself drunk in that short time we had been parted.

The bar was filled with people. Crammed full of people. Another thing that makes me nervous is crowds. My eyes note the exits, the possible routes that demons might choose to take. I draw a deep breath, tell myself to calm and push towards the bar, through masses of people. It was like swimming against the current and I couldn't even see where Dante had gone.

Probably with some tall, blonde…No! No, stop thinking about it. It doesn't matter!

I grabbed the edge of the bar and tugged myself against it, finding a gap between two guys – one who was ordering drinks, the other talking to his friend. Then, sighing, I craned my head round, looking for the guy who was SUPPOSED to be ordering the drinks right about now. Had he conned me? What a bast--!

"You lookin' fer someone?"

I gave the skanky looking guy my most evil, irritated glare, hoping it would put him off of asking any other questions. It didn't.

"Cos I'mma here all by ma self. Could do with some company." He grinned and one of his front teeth were missing. Gross! His breath stank, too. He'd clearly been here drinking since early afternoon. Not really the type of guy I wanted to be seen fraternizing with.

"With a face like that, it's no wonder." I scoffed, turning away from him to look for that imbecile of a man. Then a thick-set hand landed on my shoulder and my body tensed. I went into reflex, swinging my fist upwards, cracking my attacker straight in the nose. A yelp of pain followed and then I was being shoved roughly aside into someone else.

I turned, feeling my anger rise, and then was shoved back by the guy I'd collided with.

"Yo, watch it!"

"Dude, I've got drinks here."

That gap-toothed man came at me again, his hands greedy. He tried to loop his arms around me but I ducked beneath them and side-stepped neatly away. Seriously, this guy did NOT know who he was messing with. Wasn't a bloody nose enough for him?

"I'm too much to handle." I replied smoothly, throwing him a mocking smile.

His face hardened and he snatched outwards at me. I blinked, realising he was going to clobber me one if I didn't move like…rightnowdammit! I parried his fist away on my arm, the force shuddering through bone.

"I've tamed women more fierce than you." The man grinned and I felt my fists clench. This was it. I'd had enough. I was going to knock his fucking lights out! My fist tightened further, I braced myself, drew in a breath and then swung for him.

But my fist never made contact with the man's face. Instead, it fell into the palm of another's hand. More specifically: Dante's hand. I blinked and looked up into his face. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. He turned to the man I'd been about to knock unconscious and gave him a warning look.

"Yo, dude, seriously, don't piss this woman off. Trust me on this, I've got firsthand experience."

The guy didn't seem to want to listen to reason. Instead he gathered up Dante's collar in his large, ape-like hands and attempted to shove him aside. Poor sap. He had nooo idea who he was dealing with. I smirked and thought about throwing another punch when the barman muscled in. His eyes scanned over us and then he growled. "Right. You two. Out now!"

My eyes widened. He couldn't be talking to us, could he? We'd only just got here! We'd not even had one drink! I'd got dressed up, dammit!

---

"I cannot believe you just got us thrown out of there." Dante grumbled, kicking at a stone and sending it skittering into darkness.

"Me? What do you mean, me? I did not start that fight but I sure as hell was going to finish it." I snapped, thinking of that foul man back at the bar. He'd asked to get his lights knocked out, as far as I was concerned. What was wrong with obliging him? "If you hadn't butted in, he'd have been lying out cold on the floor."

"And as much as he might have deserved it, you'd have got us banned for life. That place happens to serve some of the best alcohol in this whole damned city." He shot me a grin. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Shut up, Dante."

He laughed, highly amused and I seethed silently, quickening my pace in an attempt to lose him. A second later he was matching my stride with ease and I threw an angry look up at him. Wait…what was he staring at?

"Is that new?" He asked.

"What?" And then I realised he meant the clothes. "Oh, that. No." I replied. "Why?"

"Never seen you wearing it before." He replied. "But you know, babe, that red is _my_ colour, right? I mean it's cute that you want to match with me and everything, but…" And he trailed off, that infuriating grin on his face. Suddenly I wanted to swing for him, too. Now I remembered why it had sat in the wardrobe for so long. Red _was _his colour.

"Well, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder, but it was the only thing I had at such short notice." I felt my face heat up again and wondered if I'd ever blushed so much in my entire life as I had today. Probably not.

He looked at me, as if deciding whether to believe it or not. Then, with a shrug he set a hand on my shoulder and redirected me, turning us both down into another street.

"Dante." I steeled myself. "I want to go home."

"And you can, babe. But later. You owe me for ruining the evening."

Ruining the evening?! How dare he!! I'd only tried to protect myself from some pervert. It wasn't my fault that the barman was so unreasonable. It wasn't my fault! I hadn't even wanted to go in the first place! Okay, yes, so he was only teasing me – like always – but sometimes teasing can hurt, you know?

I came to a sudden halt and grabbed him by the collar, forcing his head down so I could look him straight in the eye. "Well, next time go by yourself. Or, better yet, find one of those tarts you love so much. I'm sure they'd be happy to go and who knows, maybe they'll enjoy themselves so much that they'll fall into your bed afterwards."

He blinked, shocked, but I was so angry that I was shaking. Maybe I was angry, too, because I _had_ ruined the evening and one of those rare times we just got to hang out and have fun had been ruined before it had even begun. Maybe I was angry because I could never hope to conform to his idea of a 'desirable woman.' Maybe I was angry because I cared what he thought and he was probably thinking that I was a complete, unreasonable idiot right now.

"But I didn't want to go with any of those tarts." He replied, his voice quiet. I realised how close our faces were and released him. He drew back a little, but not enough for comfort.

Instead, he reached up and brushed strands of my tousled hair away from my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat.

Then he touched my face and my heart gave a funny little twist in my chest. Why was he doing this? He couldn't be attracted to someone like me. But if it wasn't attraction, then what was it? Some fun? A game? Was it some sort of bet? A challenge?

Tears filled my eyes, horrifying me and quickly I pulled away, hoping he hadn't noticed. Blinking furiously, I kept my back to him, feeling angry at him and myself for allowing this situation to get so out of hand.

"Lady…" His voice sounded…almost hurt? No, that couldn't be right. What would he be feeling hurt for?

"You've got to stop doing this, Dante." My voice sounded distant. "I don't know why you feel the need to…to do these things, but it needs to stop. I mean it." Tears in check, I turned back to him. "I'm not sure why you have this incessant need to take the opportunity to do these things. I mean, we both know you don't think of me in that sort of way." Strangely, it hurt to say that. Really hurt. I felt those tears brimming again but I angrily shoved them away, furious at myself for losing control so easily. "So quit it, because it's really starting to get on my nerves."

The change in him was so sudden that when he reached forward and grabbed my wrists I felt something I hadn't felt around him in a long time. Fear. Yes, I thought I'd never be scared of him again. There was no reason to when we were on the same side, fighting for the same thing. But his eyes were cold and angry and I thought I saw something of the demon in there, looking back at me.

"And you don't want me, right?" He replied, his voice serious.

"Dante, when the HELL have I ever given you that idea?!" My heart was bashing madly against my ribcage. I thought it might burst through at any given moment. Perhaps it would do a little dance whilst singing some sappy love song at him.

"Say it, then."

"Say what?"

"If you tell me that you don't want me, then fine, I'll stop all of this…" He seemed to want to say more, but after a long pause it was clear he wasn't going to add anything.

And then I realised, with some joy and terror, that maybe – just maybe – Dante did fancy me. Just a little bit. Maybe he'd been testing the waters before, to see how I'd react to certain situations. Perhaps he saw in me, something that I hadn't.

"Dante…" I trailed, helplessly. My pride was telling me not to say anything, to just give him a glare and walk out. But then there was that other side of me – the newly discovered side of me – that suggested I might tell him a little truth or two.

"I thought so." He confirmed before I could make up my mind on what to do. "Now, listen up, Lady, because I'm not going to say this again." Where had I heard that line before? "I'm going to kiss you now and I'd rather you didn't hit me or look away, because this time it isn't going to stop me." The sentence was barely out of his mouth before he was moving forwards. Our lips met with such ferocity that it instantly stole the breath from my lungs. it was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt. I can't even begin to describe to you what it is like to share a kiss with a man you've always secretly wanted but never thought you'd have. (Okay, so maybe I did fancy him just a little bit).

His mouth was hot, intense and persistent. He kissed me as if he'd not kissed a woman in years. I felt myself drowning. My body was on fire. I wanted to breath but at the same time the thought of breaking apart this moment seemed too dreadful a thing.

Then he nibbled playfully at my lower lip, seeking entrance. I parted my lips without hesitation and our tongues met. A shiver of fire ran through me. That warmth in my belly was growing stronger, calling out for more. Oh and how I wanted more!

And then I was aware just how desperate this was becoming. He was kissing me with such persistent hunger that I could feel the control being taken away from me. He was leading this now and I could feel no going back. His body was pressed against mine, his hands roving against my thighs, my hips, higher until he stroked my sides…my breasts.

And just like that, my brain was returned to me and I shoved him back, gasping for breath. His eyes, glazed with passion, bore into mine and it took a great deal of strength to look away.

"I'm sorry." I rasped, my lips feeling numb and swollen. "I can't do this."

And just like that the moment of heated passion was over. I swept away from him, into the night, surprised at how quickly the temperature had dropped.

I managed to get half way home before I burst into tears.

---

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. Not had much of a chance to get on the computer for the past week or so. Anyway, here is the third installment of the story. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, but first, notes to my reviewers!

BIG-D-73 - Thanks very much for your reviews. I'm really glad the last chapter didn't dissapoint and am hoping this one will also prove a worthy read. I'm definately going to be taking a look at your stuff over the weekend when I have some spare time. Sad, but I don't seem to have much of a chance to read fan fic very often! Thanks again!

Eric Draven201 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Writing in Lady's point of view is so much fun! Inner torment is a wonderful thing to write about! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the review!

destructo888 - Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your review!

KuteInsanity - Hello! It has been a while. Too long, in fact. I haven't really written any fanfiction in a long time. Sometimes I just get these random little urges to play with the characters again. Not sure what inspired me this time. Think I just needed to break out and write something that wasn't my super troublesome original stuff. Thanks for the review, and yes, I'm sure Dante will be able to fix things!

Now, onto the story...

---

CHAPTER 3

---

I felt awful.

I felt angry.

Angry at myself for having succumbed so easily to him. I'd always thought myself impervious to his charms but I realised I'd been fooling myself all along. I'd been attracted to him since the very first day, when the tower fell and I saw him for who he truly was. I was curious about him then, drawn to him like none other. It probably wasn't attraction in the romantic sense, but I'd certainly been charmed by him. And now he knew it. He knew I wanted him and I was ashamed. Ashamed by my lack of control. Ashamed of how I had acted. But most of all I was scared. Scared to go back there and face the music.

Would I be able to look at him in the same way again? Would anything even be the same as it was before?

I always thought that love was supposed to be a beautiful thing, but its ended up giving me nothing but torment. Niggling away at my heart for all this time and then doing this. What had happened to me? I wasn't even sure I knew myself anymore.

And the fact of the matter was, I didn't think this was some simple crush that I could get over. I think…I think I'm in love with him.

Okay, I'll admit to you now that it took me a few of days to gather the courage to go and see him again. I waited until I had an excuse because there was no way I was going to turn up at his doorstep and say: hey, can we talk about what happened the other night? No, after a day of thinking I'd come to the conclusion that it would be simpler to just pretend the whole thing had never happened. Just carry on like normal. Okay. Yes. Stupid idea. But what else was I supposed to do?! I bet you would have done the same if you were in my situation.

I knocked on the door – something I never normally did – and entered a few seconds after, not bothering to wait for a reply. But, when I stepped inside, Dante wasn't there. Someone else was. A woman. Yes…my hackles were up in an instant and I knew – even then – that I was an idiot for being jealous after what had happened. But even still…it was kind of hard to swallow.

She turned to look at me. She had pretty blonde hair that hung in ringlets, shining blue eyes and a pert little mouth. She was slim where it mattered and curvy in all the right places. Oh, and no scars, either – something which I've collected a lot of over the years. Yep, you guessed it, she was just the sort of woman that Dante liked.

"Who're are you?" I didn't mean to sound so accusatory but I did.

"Me? Um…I'm Eleanor. Sorry, who are you? Are you seeking the devil hunter's services too?"

I almost blushed. Almost, but not quite. "No. I'm his partner…uh, work colleague." Okay, so then I blushed. Luckily, Eleanor didn't seem to notice. She just smiled prettily and held out her hand.

I ignored the gesture. "So where is he?"

"The devil hunter?"

"Yes." I was losing patience now.

"Back there." She pointed towards the door that led to his bedroom. I swallowed. What exactly was he doing back there? I wanted to ask, but there was no need because she answered the question before I had a chance. "He had to make a call."

"A call?" I didn't wait for her to confirm. Instead I made my way across the room, pushed the door wide open and stepped into the small corridor that held doors leading to various rooms. He was standing at the far end, the phone pressed to his ear.

"So you're sure, right?" A pause. "Okay, okay, but if this is a joke, I swear I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass straight into hell." Another pause. "Yeah, whatever." Then he hung up and turned around, spotting me. I wish there had been some surprise there, but if there was he hid it well. He must have heard me come in.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon." He replied smoothly. "Couldn't resist, right, babe?"

Well…he seemed back to his normal self…

"I have a job." I continued. Might as well begin the: 'let's pretend nothing happened and carry on like old times' plan straight away. No time like the present!

"Good for you. Let me know how it goes." He shot me a sort of half-formed grin and stepped past me, back out into the front room. I followed, seething.

"Okay, Elle, everything seems legit so if you just sign the contract I'll get started right away." He held a piece of paper out to her and she moved to lean on the desk.

He called her 'Elle'?! So they were on nickname terms already? And a contract? That meant this was a BIG job. Wasn't he going to tell me about this? Was it better than the one I had found?

I chose that moment to pounce. "Dante, about that job. It pays well. I figured you'd want to join me."

It took him a moment to respond, but he looked almost guilty. I felt my heart constrict, afraid of what he might say. Maybe he hated me. Maybe he felt so rejected that he didn't want to work with me anymore…oh, whatever, seriously I need to get a life. The only thing that I had hurt was his ego. He'd get over it. And yet…the nervousness stayed with me.

"You really think that's a good idea, babe?"

"Why not?"

"So what, you're just going to pretend nothing happened?"

Well…yeah. That was kind of the plan, right? Apparently he was set on making this even more difficult than it needed to be. I didn't like his whole: let's be serious and have an adult conversation, state, either. I wasn't used to this Dante. It left me feeling…unnerved.

"Dante, I'm sorry, I just…can't deal with that right now."

Strangely enough he seemed to understand.

And then I left, moving back out across the street. I could do this job without him. See if I cared!

---

Anger steered my movements and as the demons came out of hiding to pin me to the ground and tear out my throat, I shot them down in their path. It was a difficult job in that the demons were numerous, but easy in that they were minions without a leader. They ran rampant and wild with no organisation and no plan.

And did I enjoy it? Hell yes.

I took out every ounce of my anger, fear and irritation on those bastards. If a shot took them down without killing them, I'd walk up to where they writhed, look them straight in their ugly eyes and then stamp their brains into the floor. It was a great way of de-stressing yourself and I was particularly stressed today.

Stressed by Dante, mostly, and his mind-games.

I couldn't understand him, sometimes. When I finally thought I'd got him sussed, he ends up doing something like this. Kissing me! I can't figure it out at all, or what it means.

I paused in my thinking as the final horde of demons rounded the corner, moving on all fours, horned head lowers. They hesitated, pawing at the ground like enraged bulls. Then they charged and as they did so, the spines on their backs shot at me. I tumbled to evade them and rose both pistols, firing them as fast as I could.

By the time the job was over it was getting dark. I was tired, hungry and still pissed off. I wondered if Dante's job had been successful. I wondered how that girl was paying him. I wondered if she would have run off in tears if he'd tried kissing her. Probably not. Why did I have to do these stupid things? I shouldn't even have let him kiss me in the first place!

And I was just rounding a corner when I saw them. Both of them. Together.

He was leaning casually against the side of a street light which streamed gold down into his pale hair. The woman, _Eleanor_, was facing him, nodding seriously. He said something to her that lit up her face. She smiled, reached up to put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. She actually _kissed_ him!? I felt my blood run cold and then hot again as anger ripped through me.

What was he doing!? Was the job a lie? Was she just some tart come round to flirt with him? Was our kiss so meaningless that he wasn't even having second thoughts about kissing another girl like…a few days later?

My heart was pounding, my fists clenching and unclenching. All that stress came flooding back and, before I said something stupid, I figured I'd best get away as soon as possible. Bracing myself, I stepped out to cut behind them, sure enough in my skills of stealth that they wouldn't hear my tread.

They didn't, but unfortunately, their little 'affair' was coming to an end. She was patting him lightly on the arm and then turned to leave, moving into the house they had been standing in front of. Oh, great, so he was escorting her home, too? How gentlemanly of him!

And then our eyes met.

He'd turned back to leave and I'd been caught out, frozen in the middle of the street. I was tired, angry and insanely jealous and I was just about ready to kill him. His eyes – brilliant in the fading light – were surprised, but I didn't bother to read any deeper. I turned and kept on walking, determined to put more distance between us. Determined not to let him know that I'd seen their little 'midnight fumble'.

See how I'm exaggerating the situation in my head? Is this just a Lady, thing or do all girls get like this?

"Wait up."

Shitshitshit. He wasn't going to just leave it. Couldn't he take a hint?

"How was the job?"

Okay, so he wasn't teasing me or mocking me or doing anything like that. Something was definitely up. I didn't slow my pace, but I turned my head a little to show that I was listening. "Fine."

"You made it out alive, then."

I bristled. "Oh right, because I'm not super-human means that I'm pretty much guaranteed to die unless I'm with you or I'm lucky." I snapped. Now was not the time to look down at me for being a mere human.

He sensed that I wasn't in the mood for teasing and steered the conversation in a different direction. "Sheesh, you're in a bad mood. The job was that bad, huh?"

"Didn't I already tell you it was fine?"

He snorted. "Well my job didn't go fine. It was a waste of time."

"What?" I blinked up at him.

"Seriously." He stretched up, hands behind his head. "When I got there, absolutely nothing. No freaking demons anywhere, not even a little one!" He growled. "I should have come with you."

"I thought it was a big job?" I asked, feeling my anger ease whilst discussing work. Had he done this on purpose? Probably.

"That's what I thought. She's just brought herself a plot by the old sector."

"The ruined sector, you mean." I replied. "So rich she doesn't know what to do with her money, right?"

"Something like that." He shrugged. "In any case, I went there and nothing. If I don't find those bastards that means no pay. No pay means no beer. No beer means no evenings of mindless fun!" He prodded my arm with an elbow and grinned as I frowned up at him.

"Oh, so she is paying you with money, then?" I bit back. Wow, was I jealous.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, seeing how cosy you two were just then, I thought maybe she was paying you in flesh." The instant the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. That's why I hadn't wanted to talk to him.

However, he didn't seem angry. He just seemed…amused. I'm not sure what's worse.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing, Lady."

"Me? Jealous? Of what? You and that tart? I don't think so." But there was no point denying it. No point at all.

"Well, gotta get back, see yah round! Oh, and if you have time, swing round tomorrow, will you? I'm gonna check that place out again."

I wanted to say no.

I knew I wouldn't.

---

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Here's your update. Thanks for reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

I met him in the old sector the next morning.

The whole journey I had spent talking to myself, convincing myself that I had to let this go. All these confused feelings for the half-devil. I had to move on. I had to get a grip on life. I had to reinstate the rule about not getting involved in anything else except hunting demons. I didn't have the time for anything else.

All of this melted away when I saw him waiting for me.

He was leaning against the wall of an abandoned shop, silver-white hair falling across his face – teased by the wind. His handsome jaw, proud features and brilliant eyes turned as he heard me. The wind strengthened, pulling at the folds in his coat and sending them billowing around his legs.

This man drove me crazy!

I hardened my expression, shouldered Kalina Ann across my back and stopped just short of him. "Ready?" I asked, glad that I was sounding like my old self. Perhaps if I could convince him, I could convince myself, too.

"Babe, I'm _always _ready." He grinned. "Let's go find this party."

Rolling my eyes as he turned away, I followed after him.

The building that this _Eleanor_ had brought was big and rundown. Sure it had once been a beautiful, grand house full of gold embroidered furniture and priceless paintings. Now, it was reduced to little more than a skeleton, its innards ripped out. She must have had a lot of money to think she could do anything with this place.

We stepped over the threshold and into the first of those gutted rooms. It smelt of brick dust and mould and I wrinkled my nose distastefully. I hoped we wouldn't be here long.

A second later and the hairs on the back of my neck lifted. I paused, unconsciously reaching out and grabbing Dante by the hand. He paused and threw a look over his shoulder at me.

"Scared, huh, babe? No worries, I'll take care of you."

"No, _idiot_." I hissed between my teeth. "Something's here."

He laughed and I bristled. He had known as well. He must have felt it. He always did.

Realising I still had hold of his hand, I blushed and let go, coughing to clear the silence.

"Looks like we caught him at home today." Dante grinned. "It'd be rude not to go and say hi, right?"

"Very." I agreed, deciding to play along with his little word games for now. I just wanted this over with. The smell of dust and that feeling of being watched was beginning to get on my nerves and his attitude certainly wasn't helping. I pressed onwards, moving through the rest of the empty building, expecting at any moment to come face to face with a demon. But every corner brought nothing but silent emptiness and I began to think my instincts were playing tricks on me.

But Dante had felt it too, hadn't he?

I turned back to look him and froze. Something was there, lurking up behind us. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Dante whirled and together we ran, lungs burning as we skidded out of a side door and out onto a twisted balcony. I skidded to a halt beside him and dared to lean over the rusted framework to peer into the courtyard below.

"Down there." I spoke, my words hushed.

"Ladies first." Dante replied, giving me a light shove. I threw him an irritated look and gathered myself for the descent.

We climbed our way down into the ruined courtyard, moving side by side. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet. You probably don't understand what I mean by that. But, you know when you're waiting for something to happen. Like, when you were a kid, playing hide and seek and you're standing very still, listening for any movement. It was like that. The silence had a nervous edge to it. I felt as if I were being watched but from where, I had no idea.

I walked into Dante's outstretched arm and came to a halt, just slightly behind him. Yes, he was an idiot most of the time, but his instincts in battle were not to be underestimated.

"To our left, in the rubble by that ruined column."

Not moving, I followed his instruction, guiding my eyes to the left. Sure enough something was there. It was sitting quite still, hunkered down. Its skin was odd. Odd because it seemed to take on the colours of the terrain around it. I was reminded of a chameleon but the only trait these two shared was the colour-changing system. This creature was smooth and flat, like a rock with warty patches at the back of its neck, along the line of its mouth and scattered across its shoulders. Its eyes were pale, pale yellow and fixed on us. And yet it did not move.

I realised then what it was doing and opened my mouth to warn Dante when it happened.

Something hit me viciously from behind, sending me sprawling across the floor. With an enraged cry I twisted, lifting the pistols just in time. I squeezed the trigger and shot the creature in the chest at point blank rage. It gave a wild scream, trying to stop its momentum but failing. It crushed against me and the breath left my lungs with a whoosh. It stirred, growling, its grotesque warty face splitting to reveal a jaw full of dangerous, hooked teeth. With another cry of rage I shoved the beast off of me, swinging my bazooka into my arms and driving the bayonet down into its chest. Black ash burst into the air and scattered the ground at my feet.

I turned, seeking Dante and seeing him currently battling three of those warty obscenities. I realised I'd been watching him mid-fight a lot recently. Not because I wanted to copy or learn any of his fighting styles. Even I'd admit that I didn't have the aptitude for up-close-and-personal combat. My technique was to keep as much distance between myself and the demons as possible. Firstly because my preference for guns meant keeping my distance and secondly because I could actually be killed. Besides that, the moves Dante pulled off were…otherworldly. He was swifter and stronger than any normal man and he moved with such ease that it was…well, both frightening and beautiful.

He span Rebellion up, carving a red gash from thigh to neck into the closest of his attackers. The demon convulsed, screaming its inhuman scream and leapt again. Dante, who had already turned to face another, aimed a backwards kick, taking it clean off its feet.

His face was set with deep concentration as he moved to evade the claws of the remaining two, throwing Rebellion high into the air as he swept Ivory and Ebony into play. He aimed true, squeezed the triggers at manic speed and sent a volley of bullets into his opponents, emptying the barrels in a couple of seconds. Then he was catching rebellion and swinging it back into place on his back.

Behind me the sounds of falling rubble and scampering feet made me realise this wasn't over. I dared a glance over my shoulder to see maybe fifteen to twenty demons closing the gap between us, their lumpy jaws parted and slathering with excitement.

"Up here." Dante leapt high, landing on the side of a half-destroyed building. Finding a hold on the grooves between the bricks he launched himself up towards a gaping hole just beneath the roof beam and, with extraordinary strength, vaulted himself up. I launched myself after him, set my bazooka across my shoulder and took aim. I fired and the grappling hook I'd attached only a few months back flew true. It span through the gaping hole and struck. I gave it a tug, just to be sure, and then let the wire drag me upwards, out of the clutches of howling demons and into dark safety.

Yes. I didn't have super strength, but I had my gadgets. I was not about to be left behind.

I landed neatly, twisted the grapple hook free and reset it. Then, wheeling around I took off after Dante, moving across a half-collapsed hallway and down a flight of stairs that literally fell apart beneath my feet. A demon had gotten itself stuck in a hole in the wall and was scrabbling madly to free itself, yowling in fury as we came into sight but remained out of reach. I ended the yowl with a single bullet and continued, not faltering.

Then we were out in the open again, the light hazy from being filtered through grey clouds. Dante was one step ahead of me and then something moved in the corner of my eye. I raised my arm to warn him, but apparently he hadn't needed it. He span with blinding speed and parried the new demon's blade with his arm. The blade sank to the bone and blood spurted from the wound, spraying into the demon's face.

Even though I knew it would heal, I still get a sick twist in my stomach when I see it happen.

Dante gave a grunt of pain and twisted free, grabbing the demon by the throat. It smiled at him and it was a horrible smile. And just by looking at it I could tell it was no minion. It was slender and agile with four eyes, one pair beneath the other. It blinked and its smile widened. And then it raised an arm and from the wrist a blade leapt into being, as pearly white as his skin but hardened to a deadly edge. I'd barely even registered this before he was slashing upwards, catching Dante across the cheek, drawing a line of blood into his pale skin. To catch him unawares twice meant that this demon was fast. Really fast.

Dante head-butted the demon and they parted, both looking slightly dazed from the somewhat enthusiastic attack. But the demon wasn't stunned for long and he raised its arms, both wrists now sporting those curved, deadly blades. It leapt forwards and they clashed again, but the delay had given Dante enough time to bring Rebellion into play, sparing his arm another slashing.

"Well now, you're faster than you look." Dante grinned. You might think it odd that he'd be amused and even happy that he'd just been cut up, but I knew Dante and I knew he desperately sought challenges like this. I wasn't convinced, however, that the demon would last very long, but hey, I have been wrong before. (Though I'm aware this is a very, very rare occasion!)

Sparks flew as they clashed again and the demon laughed, a strange guttural sound.

"Bring it." Dante cut a wide arc in the air and leapt backwards, laughing as the demon gave chase.

I would have liked to have watched the rest of the battle, but right then the minions appeared, clearly having found a way through the building after us. They swarmed in like huge, warty rats, their eyes fixing on me. I couldn't count them – didn't have the time! So, I decided to even the field a little bit.

I leapt backwards, turned and hopped nimbly up a pile of rubble, eager to get as much distance between myself and those demons as possible. Swinging round, I aimed Kalina Ann, always feeling stronger and braver for feeling its heavy weight in my arms. I braced myself and fired. The kick shook through me and a second later the demons were engulfed in fire and smoke. They screamed and writhed, but some kept coming at me, screeching with insanity. Mindless eyes rolled in their sockets and I swung the bazooka forwards, driving the bayonet through the first. It exploded into a cloud of ash and through that came another. It's large, flailing arm caught me hard on the side, sending me spinning to the ground. And then there was pain, terrible pain.

The demon had landed on me, slashing my shoulder and pressing me to the ground. And I'd landed straight on the bayonet set into my bazooka. The cold, cruel metal dug into my leg, into my thigh and I barely managed to smother a cry of pain. I moved and the blade came away. I could only imagine the damage it had done.

And yet, knowing I was wounded, knowing that demons were closing in on me, I did not panic. This was where my training and years of experience came in. I hardened my resolve, pushed the pain away and rolled, kicking the demon away. It came back at me, all snapping, slathering jaws. I sought another weapon and found it, releasing the pin and slamming it into the monster's gaping mouth. It gagged and swallowed and in that moment I scrambled away, crying out, infuriated and in pain. The grenade exploded, sending me bowling forwards and showering me with rubble and ash. I hit the ground hard, Kalina Ann wedging itself between the floor and some rubble. I didn't waste time trying to free it. I freed myself of its strap and swept my pistols up to aim. Only five of the demons remained, literally scrambling over one another to get to me. My hands shook as I took aim and fired. One demon took three direct hits and then it fell, its sooty remains blinding two other s close at its heels. One leapt and I hit it in the chest, knocking it off course. It slid across the ground, flailing and screaming.

One clip spent, I struggled to reload it with one hand as I aimed with the other gun.

My next bullet pierced the closest demon's eye and it blinked out of existence a moment later, it's piercing cry shrill in my ears. Having discovered their weakness I tried harder to aim for those grimy, green eyes. But my hand was trembling and the pain of my injuries was starting to affect my ability to shoot. Sweat and grime ran into my eyes and I emptied my clip disposing of another.

The last one threw itself at me, grabbing me by the ankle and dragged me across the ground. I gave up on one of my pistols, leaving it behind as I relented to reloading with two hands. The clip snapped into place just in time and as it went for my throat I swung the pistol and struck it a skull-shattering blow across the head. It blinked, dazed, and before it could regain its senses I shot it right through the eye, feeling a sudden wave of relief, pain and fatigue as I realised that – for the moment – I was safe.

Pressing a hand to my wounded leg in an attempt to stop the blood flow, I glanced upwards, drawn to the figures way up high. Dante was still fighting with the pearl-skinned demon. What surprised me was that he had resorted to his devil form. I wasn't sure whether it was because the demon was proving a challenge or whether it was simply that in his human form he couldn't fly. During my short scuffle, the pearl-skinned demon seemed to have sprouted wings and now they were clashing mid-air, sending sparks raining from the sky. They clashed together, exchanged blows and then parted again.

Then the demon darted at him – so quick that I could barely follow it. A fatal mistake, however, because Dante could follow it. The demon ran straight into Rebellion and the sword impaled him. It writhed and then tensed and suddenly Dante pulled away, clutching at his bloodied stomach. The demon had sprouted another blade from its gut and it was covered with blood. Dante's blood. I could have sworn that Dante's devil-form flickered. He lost height and, sensing he might fall, dropped lightly onto the roof of the building, out of sight. The pearl demon tucked in his wings and dropped from the sky, hurtling at him with tremendous speed.

Fear clenched my heart and, ignoring the pain of my own wounds, I scrambled to gather my fallen weapons and lurched clumsily towards the building, intent on reaching them. Blood ran a hot river down my leg and I limped so badly that it was a wonder it didn't give way beneath me. I pulled myself up the stairs winding around the outside of the building, moving awkwardly and painfully slowly.

And then, much to my horror, I heard the cries of more demons. I turned to see more of those wart-faced creatures heading my way, fighting for right of way up the stairs. I was scared then. Scared because I had barely any strength left. Scared because my eyes were starting to swim. Had I really lost that much blood? I swallowed, tried to force my eyes to focus and felt the floor sliding out from under my feet even as I tried it. I staggered, leaning heavily on the handrail for support. I screamed silently at myself to keep going, to just ignore the pain and push on, but I couldn't. I was scared. I was angry.

I was dead.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean a lot!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

I came to, the world nothing but a haze, the world a pale sky set with two blue moons. No. Not moons. Eyes. I was aware that I was lying down, but the solid floor beneath me seemed to be turning slowly, sending my head into a nauseating spin. I groaned and moved. Big mistake. The pain in my thigh and shoulder flared with such intensity that I cried out before I could even think of stopping myself.

Then I saw those moons again. No. Not moons. Not moons. They were eyes. His eyes, I realised.

"I leave you for a few seconds and look what happens. Sleeping on the job is not good for your health, babe."

Same old Dante.

I tried to cover my grimace with a smile and he helped me sit up, shifting between me and the wall so I could lean back against his chest. I groaned and my head lolled sideways, coming to rest against the inside of his arm. And then I remembered his fight. Their clash in the sky. I gathered he must have been the one to save me from certain death. I gathered that he must have won.

"So, you got your kill?" I asked, my tongue thick and sluggish.

"Bastard got away." He replied. "Probably for the best. Means there'll be a round two. You know, it's been a long while since I've had a challenge like that."

"You were…" I swallowed. "You were in devil form."

"Yeah. He gave me a run for my money."

I shifted, leaning against his chest to push myself upright. He flinched and I remembered, suddenly, how the demon had wounded him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be in a few." He replied and I looked down at the hole in his shirt where the demon must have stabbed him. Fresh blood stained the garment and I reached forward, touching the healing wound in his stomach.

"Hey, quit it." He drew my hand away and that little, warm spark returned, fluttering in my heart.

Suddenly angry, I pushed myself up onto my feet, swaying dangerously. The pain in my leg flared and if he hadn't stood to lend me an arm, I would have fallen. But the mere fact that I was needing him to stand made me angrier. I'm Lady. Demon Hunter. I am not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to save me! And yet…here I was, leaning against him for support. I felt tears of shame burn hot in my eyes and I rubbed fiercely at them.

The wound in my leg began to bleed again and I felt the nausea return. Dante, seeming to sense I was about ready to collapse, swept me up into his arms, recoiling slightly as I pressed against his injured stomach.

"Put me down." I ordered, the reaction automatic.

"Make me." He replied smoothly, grinning down at me.

"D-dante. I mean it." Why was it so hard to string words together? What was wrong with me? "Put..put…"

"Put what?"

"Put…" Ugh, what had I been about to say?

* * *

The first thought I had when I woke was that I must have passed out again. The shame burned in me, so deep that I wallowed in it for a long while. Then, after deciding that there really wasn't much I could do about it, I focused on my surroundings, realising instantly where I was. Everything smelt of him. The bed. The sheets. The pillow. The shirt I was wearing. My whole body flushed with embarrassment and…something else…something akin to joy. My eyes cast sideways, to the tattered garments I had been wearing during the mission. They'd been thrown somewhat casually across an old wooden chair, striking the horrible realisation into me. Someone had undressed me. My face heated with a flood of embarrassment and horror. And my first, horrible thought was that he had seen my scars. All of them. I swallowed back the sick lump in my throat and thought, in vain, that maybe he hadn't noticed them. Then I realised that he'd also seen me naked – or in my underwear, anyway.

A wave of dizziness swept over me and I sank back against the pillow.

No. No. I couldn't lay around. I had to get out of there.

I pushed myself to my feet, noting the bandage around my thigh and around my shoulder. Scooping the tattered, blood-stained clothes up from the chair I moved silently across the room and leaned against the door. Listening, I heard nothing but silence from the other side. Convinced that he was either out or asleep, I pushed open the door, wincing at the squeaking hinges, and moved across the hall to peer into the front room.

My heart lurched.

He was there, sitting in his chair. From this angle I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was sleeping. His head was bowed and the rise and fall of his chest was rhythmic.

I stepped into the room, intending to cross the floor and get to the door as soon as possible. It was dark outside but probably not all that cold. It wouldn't take me too long to get home. So, determined, I struck out across the room, forgetting one tiny little detail.

My injured leg.

Almost immediately it buckled beneath me and without a wall to lean against I staggered and fell to my knees, gasping in pain. Immediately blood began to seep through the bandage and I felt a new wave of dizziness. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"And where do you think you're off to? Not exactly in any shape to go for a midnight stroll, are we?"

Shit.

I glanced up and saw him holding his hand out to me. I hesitated, unwilling to take it. I hated this. What must he think of me? A weak, scarred up girl who couldn't take care of herself? I wish I didn't care what he thought of me, but I did. I cared deeply.

Apparently he was bored of waiting for me to make up my mind and took me by the wrist, pulling me to my feet. Then, in a no nonsense way he steered me towards the couch and pushed me down into its cushiony embrace. Bangs of dark hair streaked across my face as I looked up at him. He grinned and the lamplight twinkled in his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Uh huh." I turned my head away as he sat beside me, aware he was shirtless, aware that this close proximity was doing funny things to my head – and my heart.

"Seriously, though." He continued. "Perhaps it'd be better if we got you checked out at hospital."

"No!." I cleared my throat. "No hospitals. I'm fine." I wondered whether I was but dismissed it. I'd be okay. Surely I'd be dead by now if it was serious, right? I shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at him. "Did you…did you do this?" I asked, setting a hand on my bandaged leg – blotched red after my fall.

"No. That demon came back and decided to patch you up." He rolled his eyes.

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. I felt another blush tickle hotly cross my cheeks and hoped it wasn't showing. "I…you…you needn't have bothered."

"Oh yeah, cos leaving women behind to bleed to death is totally my thing. How about just being grateful?" He leaned closer and my heart skipped a beat. Getawaygetawaygetaway! Memories of that kiss rekindled, sending my heart into a beating frenzy.

I rubbed idly at my arm, feeling uncomfortable. He must have sensed what I was trying to get at because he leaned closer, tucked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "You know. If you'd been in a bar, or arguing with me, then maybe I might have tried something on. But Lady, when you were bleeding your life out, the first thing that pops into my mind is not how I could best grope you during your state of unconsciousness. Will it make you feel better if I promise that I didn't do anything?"

My heart was beating faster. I loved moments like this. They were so rare, so few and far between that I treasured them. Most of the time we were arguing or winding each other up or talking about work. But, occasionally, we'd have a conversation like this. Something meaningful, something that told me that Dante wasn't just a complete skirt-chasing idiot. He was ten percent gentleman too.

"You know." He continued, his voice strangely low. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"W-what?" I didn't think my face could get any redder. I imagined it was the shade of his coat right about now.

"Well, what I mean is you have really nice…assets?" He shot me another, shaky sort of grin, as if sensing that it wasn't going to go down well. And do you know what? His senses were right. Way to go, Dante. Just when I thought you were being a gentleman you had to go and open your BIG mouth. My anger flared and I struggled to stand, wheeling to face him, using my sudden superior height to my advantage.

"You fucking pervert!" I screamed. "I can't believe you! Here I thought you were actually being a gentleman for a change. But no. You're still the same as always. Did you get a nice look, huh? You like what you see? Are scarred women the in-thing at the moment?"

Oh no. Those damned tears were blearing my vision now. I pretended they were tears of fury, and maybe that was partly true. But they were also born from the shame of this whole situation.

Then he was standing, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. He was angry too but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, he had wronged me in a big way.

"Dammit, Lady. What do I have to do to get it through that stubborn head of yours, huh?" He tightened his grip on my shoulders and I winced in pain. He immediately relaxed his hold, the anger in his eyes flickering apologetically. "I mean, seriously, I thought I was a failure at understanding women, but you don't pick up on anything I try and get across to you."

"What?" I blinked, genuinely confused at what he was trying to get at.

He drew in a breath and his eyes looked troubled. Then, finally he spoke. "Lady, I can't lose you."

I frowned a little, somewhat touched by that sentence. He reminded me of that time, after Temen-ni-gru's collapse, when the whole situation had finally dawned on him. The weight of his brother's fate, the fact that the last strand of his family was gone. Had I somehow become a replacement for that?

I realised, with a pang of guilt, that I hadn't even thanked him for saving my life. "Dante…" Ugh, I hated this. "I'm sorry. I'm…grateful for what you did. Honestly. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." I absolutely _hated _admitting that and he must have picked up that it was a hard thing to do, because he smiled, returning to a state close to normality.

I looked down, noticing the thin red line of the healing wound on his arm and the fading bruise on his stomach. They'd be gone by the morning and, looking up again, the graze on his cheek was already gone. He was so perfect despite all the terrible battles he had been through. And look at me. Like a ragdoll all stitched up and broken.

He reached out, touching the back of my hand and letting his fingers slide up my arm, settling gently on a scar just above my elbow. He stroked it gently, leaning close again. I felt that desire rise in me once more and it drove me mad.

"Lady…"

I leaned closer, not thinking.

"I…"

Was he…being shy? A sudden thought hit me. I'd always seen him flirting with women, kissing women, groping women, leading women away to do…unimaginable things…I'd always assumed that he was full of himself, so sure he could get any woman he wanted. And yet…this hesitation…this closeness…that look in his eyes. He seemed uncertain and most definitely shy. The very thought had my heart singing. It was a beautiful moment. But a strange one, too. I realised, also, that we were more alike than I had ever imagined. I had hidden my feelings for him with anger and he hid his feelings by flirting. He was fine when dealing with his cheesy pickup lines and smooth talking, but when it came to meaningful words, he seemed to fail. Perhaps those times before, when he had tried to kiss me, he'd been testing the waters, desperate to see whether I'd let him go through with it because he was worried about just coming out and asking me. And I'd hit him! I'd called him a pervert!

But he liked me. I mean _liked_ me. And, the realisation of this sent me into a giddy fever. Dante liked _me!_

Without thinking, I reached up, touching his face, forcing him to look at me. Those beautiful, expressive eyes settled on me and I saw a flash of surprise in them. How about I did something that'd really shock him? I drew my hands up around his neck and, as I drew myself up onto the tips of my toes, I pulled his head downwards. Our lips met and this time the kiss was hesitant, gentle. Yes. He was shocked.

We parted, lips hovering only millimetres apart. Our eyes locked and somehow we reached an understanding. Our mouths clashed together and the passion was reignited, more fierce and desperate than even that time from before.

Our lips parted and the kiss deepened, dragging my breath away, heating my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair, drew him closer still, wanted to lose myself in him. I tilted my head, dove deeper and heard him moan in pleasure. The sound thrilled me to the core. His arms came around my waist and tightened, desperately. I felt an uncomfortable twinge in my shoulder but ignored it, not wanting it to ruin the moment. One hand drew slow, warm circles in the small of my back, sending tingles of pleasure through my whole body. I tried to stifle a moan but failed and in the next moment he was lifting me clean off of my feet, pulling me back onto the couch with him. And there I was, dressed in his shirt that only came half-way down my thighs, straddling his lap, mouth still locked firmly to his. He lowered his hands, grasped my hips to pull me forwards against him. A thrill of excitement darted through me and then…pain. Ugh, terrible pain.

The deep wound in my leg split and I cried out in agony, accidently biting his lip as we broke apart.

Shit. Way to ruin the moment.

He looked concerned and frustrated all at once, his lip bleeding a little. I cursed and pulled myself off of him, struggling to stand.

"Shit. I'm sorry." I could tell that he'd forgotten, too caught up in the moment. But it wasn't his fault. I'd forgotten, too.

"It's okay." I grunted when I'd got my breath back. "It'll pass." I hoped, anyway. The bandage was a violent red now, soaked so badly with blood that it probably couldn't absorb much more. I felt that light-headedness return and wondered whether I should have gone to the hospital after all. I felt the floor sway, my feet staggered and he caught me against him, his arms enclosing me in a warm, safe circle. I closed my eyes, let my weight rest against him and wished for unconsciousness.

It didn't happen.

The pain was still there. Boy was it there! And it was all I could do to keep myself from crying out in agony. I wanted the unconsciousness now, just so it would take me away from the pain. I was aware of hot tears on my face, on my lips. And then, after a long moment of keeping quite still, the pain began to ease. Shivering from the shock of it I opened my eyes to find Dante's arms still wrapped around me. I shifted my head so my ear was pressed against his chest and let the rhythm of his heart lull me.

"Better?" His fingers touched my face, brushed the hair from my eyes.

"A little." I replied.

"Well, I know you're eager to take me for a test drive, babe, but I think you should wait until you can handle it, alright?" He grinned. Oh great, he was teasing me again already. My face was aflame and I tipped it a little, hiding it against his chest.

He continued. "I guess this means you're staying then, right?"

"What? Here? With you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course with me."

"I don't know…"

"Hey it'll be fine. You take the bed, I'll take the couch. If, on the off chance I get cold, I'll just jump in beside you." He grinned and as he did so, lifted me up. I hated being carted around like this, but it beat walking at the moment. A moment later and he'd set me down in the bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe, not realising until a few moments later that he was still there. I could feel his shadow hanging over me, feel his eyes watching me.

I blinked blearily and looked up just as he leant down towards me. His lips brushed against my cheek, against the corner of my mouth. I felt a stir of excitement inside, and blinked up at him. I wondered how I looked to him, then. Young, vulnerable, weak.

Was I right before? Did he…more than like me? This was more than just a game for him, right? It had to be. I was sure I'd seen it in his eyes.

"Dante…" His name left my mouth though I wasn't sure what I was going to say.

And then he kissed me again. Our mouths were hot and moist and somewhat familiar now. It was passionate, but not desperate and fierce, it was deep and slow and sensual and my body came alive. I kissed him deeper, loving the taste of him, the warmth of him. He was soft, firm, beautiful. I moaned a little and when we parted – breathless – I knew what I wanted to say.

"I'm cold."

He smiled, knowingly, and as he peeled back the covers to join me, I shifted aside. This was new to me. Being so…open. Okay, I didn't exactly say: come sleep next to me. I need you close to me. I want to sleep in your arms. But, I'd hinted at it, and that honesty in front of him was…awkward but exhilarating.

But now he knew, and there was no more hiding it.

I felt something for him. And even though he might not realise the extent of those feelings, he knew that I thought him more than just a friend.

He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his side. And, that's how I fell asleep, my head over his heart, my body tucked against his.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
